


Constant "Torture"

by Asthmatic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthmatic/pseuds/Asthmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steven starts thinking about the first time his fiance's Milotic startled him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant "Torture"

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly corny and I'm sorry.
> 
> Otherwise I wrote this in the free time I had during class last year and have just been editing it on and off for awhile now. Might as well post it!

Steven was never one to sleep in the middle of the day like his fiancé was. Both Wallace and his beloved Milotic lay beside him soundly asleep and huddled up close on their shared bed, Wallace holding loosely onto Steven and Milotic lying behind his trainer. The sight alone was enough to make anyone sleepy but here Steven was, wide awake, enjoying the quiet. So he absent-mindedly played with his lover’s long hair, braiding and twirling it, only to brush it back out with his fingers.

It was the only thing he could do as Wallace had hooked a leg over his and Milotic had his tail sprawled out over the both of their legs, twitching every so often. Steven knew the two of them had a terrible habit of making sure he was always there while they slept, whether it be mid-day or three in the morning. Every time he would get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or get a drink, Milotic, not feeling him there, would wake up soon after and sit behind him, not too far away while he did whatever he was doing, until he turned around. This, of course, would scare the ever living out of him, coxing a scream fit to raise the dead nearly every time.

Scare tactics aside, the elegant creature meant well. All he wanted was to make sure his trainer’s soon-to-be husband was okay.

Steven’s attention was brought away from the turquoise hair as he remembered the first time the serpent Pokemon scared him. Wallace had almost busted his head open falling on the table that sat in the hall while running to see if Steven was being attacked. After just barely avoiding a concussion and a large bruise, he had found the former champion dazed in the bathtub, breathing heavily with a worried Pokemon hovering over him. Least to say, he was not happy with either of them, nor with the shower curtain that was torn off its hooks mid struggle.

A laugh burst out of him at the memory before he could catch himself. Doing his best to cover his mouth as a fit of chuckles overtook him, the picture of himself screaming and frantically trying to escape only to fall into the tub filled his head. Sure, it was funny in retrospect but at the time it wasn't.

Even after hearing his slowly waking fiancé drawl out “What’re you laughin’ at?” sleepily he continued to giggle uncontrollably, making the man wake up more.

“S-sorry,” Steven said between a few of his slowly dying chuckles, "I didn't mean to wake you, love.”

Now, somewhat awake and able to form a sentence without the drawl, Wallace looked at Steven in confusion, ”Why are you laughing?”

“I was just remembering the time that creeper scared me and almost gave you a concussion at the same time,” He pointed a finger at the sleeping Milotic that was about to fall off the bed, a soft humming, snore-like, emitting from his slender throat.

Wallace thought for a second, staring at his Pokemon, not remembering immediately what he was talking about. Once it hit him, he laughed sleepily. It had happened many times before, but the first instance was the one he always managed to laugh at the most.

“You're silly,” he cooed, pulling himself closer to the man in front of him by his braces. He smiled warmly, remembering the other day when he snapped the supports against his lover’s shoulders. One could only wonder how Steven could stand the constant “torture” of being startled on a near daily basis by fiancé and Pokemon alike.


End file.
